vwreloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
Donations/Shop/Vote
'Donations' In order to keep the server alive, we offer some donation packages in exchange for a small contribution. Without the help from our players we wouldn't be able to stay open. Supporter Rank Supporters get a cyan blue name on the server and on Discord. The package has a minimum of $5 per month and offers the follow perks: *Two waypoints - /wp set 1 or 2 - Waypoints can be set if last command was /spawn or /home. *Access to /wild - A Separate safe resource gathering world. *Access to /damage - When activated, you don't take fall or hunger damage. *Access to /back - Allows you to return to where you last died. 'VIP Rank' VIPs get a red name on the server and on Discord. The package has a minimum donation of $10 per month and offers the following perks: *Five waypoints /wp set 1 - 5 - Waypoints can be set if last command was /spawn or /home. *Access to /wild - A Separate safe resource gathering world. *Access to /damage - When activated, you don't take fall or hunger damage. *Access to /back - Allows you to return to where you last died. *Acess to /warp endfarm. - A VIP-only endfarm. *Access to /hat - Wear any block or Item on your head. *Access to /nick - Change your nickname. Must be family-friendly or staff has the right to change it. In addition to these ranks, if the donation goals are met within the calendar month then some perks will be activated server-wide for all players. $175: *No Hunger Damage *No Fall Damage $250: *No Hunger Damage *No Fall Damage *Two waypoints - /wp set 1 or 2 - Waypoints can be set if last command was /spawn or /home. If you don't want any perks, you can just donate any amount. We are always grateful if anyone chooses to donate more for either rank or donates for the point of donating. We thank you! 'Shop' Along with donations for ranks, we offer a few items that can be brought from our website to help you in game, either in Survival or Skyblocks. In-game items that can be purchased to give you a boost in the server. These items are non-refundable. You MUST '''have room in your inventory for the items before purchasing. If you do not there will be no compensation. *Elytra - $10 *Farm Animal Spawn Eggs - $10 This package contains: 2 Cow, 2 Pig, 2 Sheep, 2 Chicken, 2 Llama and 2 Rabbit Spawn Eggs. *Villager Spawn eggs - $10 This package contains: 8 Villager Spawn Eggs *Three Wither Skulls - $10 '''Voting To help the server get new players we ask players to vote on a few minecraft websites in return for three vote diamonds, which is a Vanilla World:Reloaded currency that can be used to buy special items within the server. Vote diamonds can't be brought with real money, so the only way to get them is by voting and helping us out. The Vote shop can be found on /menu which is available to all players. Vote sites * PlanetMinecraft * Minecraft Server List * MinecraftServers.org